Save me from Heaven
by Sophia Feros
Summary: “ We are your demon guardians, summoned to save you from Heaven.” From the point of view of a 16 year old Sakura who faces problems from trying not to fall in love with a highschool crush,and a demon,to destroying any angel that comes in her path...Enjoy!


"You are ugly," the hazel-eyed boy said.

They waited for me to start to cry or scream and run out the door, but I didn't. Oh, I just couldn't. I looked up from my school desk and stared at his emotionless face. . This was my chance. Such chances don't come everyday. The hurtful words … sure they come every day. Not like this though. This time it's only me, him, and his little troupe. In my mind, however, I saw only his thin silhouette.

He had creamy skin, with an earthly glow, and delicate, fragile hands. His cotton -checkered vest, ironed this morning, unsurprisingly had no creases. His hair was long and sandy brown, always in the right place. I bit my lip, to hide a sad smile. His left earlobe was slightly wider than the right. Alas, I had found an imperfection, though it only made him seem more perfect. Why is that?

This guy I wanted. Screw popularity. I wanted him. The snickers in the background meant nothing. They can screw themselves too. If only I could say that, but no. I think I'll stand up, clutch my books against my chest, keep my head down, and walk away.

As I expected, they let me pass.

Today, the Shuriken trainer teacher stopped me in the hallway to ask how I'm feeling. I nod and answer, "I'm fine. How's your daughter doing in college?" We engage in meaningless small talk for a few minutes before I excuse myself, remarking that my mother and I plan to cook a lovely dinner tonight together. I fail to mention that the dinner will be with her boss at her new company. I leave out the fact he'll be 'sleeping over' as well.

My mothers boss will be arriving at 6:30 for a hearty meal, filled with many robotic laughs, and maybe even an 'inside joke' he will insist on saying everytime we meet again. Before dinner, I have to fill out unimportant Lab worksheets, complete questions 2-86 evens, which is a secret message from the Jounin-level teacher to complete them all for extra credit points that are not needed. I'll most likely finish the rough draft for my literary class on the Use of Slang Words among Young People , and receive great praise during class by everyone. A smiling girl passes me a note saying to meet her at the bathroom at the start of 6th period, the time no one goes to the lavatory, reserved by the queen of the school for when girls like to beat up other girls. Take a wild guess whos turn it will be.

People sometimes get the idea my life is boring or non-social, living with my mom only. They have the right idea I suppose. It would get uncomfortable though if I explained to them, "Oh! Don't worry, I have demons to keep me company." Yes, wouldn't that be a lovely ice-breaker. No one ever believed me when I was younger, so I simply stopped trying. My mother yelled at me countlessly, for always having to deal with childrens parents scream over the phone. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I would answer. " The demons are real! Why don't you believe me?" For many years I always would question myself, why did she choose their side and not mine? It was because my mother would cry in denial that I had inherited a trait from the Dark Lord Matthius, also known as 'Dad'.

I closed my notebook and called out to my friends. "Derric, David, Jasmine, you guys around?" Of course they were around, they never left my presence.

Vaguely, 3 figures began to appear from the shadows.

David was the husky body type, with a happy chirp as his voice. His face portrayed a young boys' with a coy button nose, chubby cheeks and a pair of chestnut-colored eyes. He always managed to keep his cheerish smile, and dancing almond eyes. Jasmine, on the other hand, was cool and exotic. She had ravishing red hair down to the waist and crisp golden eyes that you could swear would glow in the dark.. Her body was that of a goddess, thin, poised and breathtaking.

Lastly there was Derric. His awestrucking green eyes with glowing blue hair, tied back in a pony always were first to show. He had pale, frosty skin with a lean body that always remained relaxed even in intense situations.

_It was 12 years ago,while I was 4. My mother was on her 3rd boyfriend of the week. "Mother? It's 4:30. Didn't you say we were going to the movies?" I asked as I entered the room. My guardian lay sprawled across a man named Jerry, I think, or was it Gerald? They fondling each other affectionately, as I saw my mother's hand slip into his wallet, pulling out a fifty. She chuckled and nipped at his lips. I repeated, "Mother? Aren't we going to the movies like you promised?" "Hey baby-darling, don't talk to mommy when she's working. We'll go to the movies next week." "But mother, you said that 3 weeks ago."I pled. "Baby-darling," she said with irritation, "I said it didn't I? I said don't talk to me when I'm workin' and we'll go next week." "Mother…!" I started to cry. _

_ Mistake one. My mother had lost it. "Hey! You ain't goin' to the movies no more!" She unstraddled her 'client' and stormed towards me. "You goin' to your room girl!" Jerry or Gerald muttered loudly, "Come on baby, beat the kid later. Plus man, I gotta go back home to my wife_ _in 10 minutes." "Mother!" I wailed. Mistake two. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to her level. I could feel my scalp burning with a passion and the hair strands weakening and tearing unforgivingly. Right then, she raised her hand to slap me across the face. "SLAP,"_ _I felt no pain_._ What's going on? Have I died and gone to Hell? I began to pry my eyes open. Summoned for aid was David holding my mothers arms behind her back securely, Jasmine with a disgusted look on her face, clearly the slapper of my mother, and Derric cradling me in his arms as if I were a fairy princess. "Thank you my saviors." At first they said nothing, I only registered Derric's relaxing and soothing face. "Your welcome,My Queen!"said the baby-faced man with a twinkling smile. Oh, another one. "SHH! Why did you say anything!"Screeched Jasmine. David blushed deeply. Ah…a woman I said to myself. I beakoned to be placed down. "Well…Hi. Who are you?" I nervously spoke._

_ Derric smiled warmly against his cool skin. __" We are your demon guardians, to save you from Heaven." _

And 12 years later, here I am, with my three demon guardians.

"Here ye my friends. We are gathered here today to--" 

"Hey, quit the formalities, what is going on?" Jasmine demanded.

"Okay,Okay!" I smiled. "Cocky as ever Jasmine," I taunted. "I have sensed movement of a heavenly angel being near us." "New news please." Blared Jasmine. I continued unflared, "It's coming here soon. I can't help out now since I have a dinner to attend but can you guys cover it?" "Of course, My Queen." David smiled with bubbly joy. "I'm counting on you! Bye for now!" They faded away, leaving me alone in my room. "It's boring without my demons." I pouted.

"DING-DONG!"

'It must be my mom's boss, or playtoy.' I thought to myself. I quickly patted down my school uniform skirt and ran down the steps with a fake joy. "I'll get the door mother!"

I swung the door open and said enthuisiasticly, "Hello! Welcome to the Haruno residence, you must be---" My heart flew from body. "No…n-no…" I whispered in pain. This was the heavenly angel we had been looking for.

He flashed a catching smile, "Why, hello my little _angel _you must be Sakura!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats chapter one! Reviews are greatly appreciated! CONSTRUCTIVE critism is wonderful too. I will not tolerate any "YOU SUCK!" so please be considerate in that matter. Also please put any input on who you think should go with who and what should come next, and blahblahblah! Thank-you so much for reading!!!


End file.
